


Mine

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, don't lie I know you all love it when Kurt gets possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first fics I ever wrote. Just a quick drabble. Reaction to spoilers for 3x05. Kurt shows the newest Dalton Warbler that Blaine is very much taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Kurt eyed the new Warbler with suspicious looks and arms folded across his chest. The guy, whose name was Sebastian, was talking to Blaine and standing a tad too close for Kurt’s taste, his hip leaning against a side table. He was handsome, that couldn’t be denied, but the way this new guy was looking at Blaine made something twist uncomfortably in Kurt’s chest. And Blaine, sweet Blaine, his Blaine, just stood there smiling and oblivious to Sebastian’s bedroom eyes. He was actually undressing Kurt’s boyfriend with his eyes, not caring who might notice, and Kurt felt his jaw clench. When Sebastian reached out to touch Blaine’s arm while at the same time looking deep in his eyes, something in Kurt snapped. He unfolded his arms, took one step closer to Sebastian and met his eyes.

“Excuse me a moment”, he said, his voice perfectly calm and steady. Then he swiftly turned to Blaine, grabbed him by the tie and pushed him up against the wooden wall, lips crashing together. Blaine made a short, surprised sound when his back collided with the wall but when Kurt’s tongue slid into his mouth and met his own, the sound turned into small, desperate whimpers. One of Kurt’s hands was still tugging slightly on his tie, the other one was on his neck, holding him there as the kiss got even deeper. Blaine’s arms came up around Kurt, his hands pressing into his back to get even closer, chest and hips flush against each other. He could feel both Kurt and himself getting hard and he tried desperately to bite back a loud moan, his hips bucking just a tiny bit against Kurt’s because he just couldn’t help himself. Kurt had never kissed him like this before, so intense, so strong, so… needy. And with a promise for more. Blaine’s mind was buzzing just with the thought of it, feelings his knees get weaker.

Kurt pulled back slightly, just enough to hotly whisper “mine” against Blaine’s parted, trembling lips. Then he pulled away entirely and Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact. Kurt had been the one holding him up and now he slowly slid down the wall, breathing heavily and trying to form coherent thoughts. A characteristic smirk formed on Kurt’s lips as he straightened his clothes and turned to Sebastian, who was frozen on the spot, disbelief and anger written all over his face. Kurt took a step closer, his face shifting from smirking to serious.

“Listen pretty boy, this is my man and if you ever try to take him from me, I promise you will deeply regret it. So back off.” With those words Kurt turned around, winked at Blaine who hadn’t moved an inch and sauntered away to greet the other Warblers. Sebastian, his jaw tightly clenched, started walking in the opposite direction, leaving a still breathless Blaine on the floor, wondering how long it would take before he could stand again.


End file.
